The present invention relates to a radius actuator for safety switches, consisting of a holder and an actuating member movably held therein against a spring force between an oblique starting position and a switch actuating position, the actuating member includes a ball on its end situated within the holder.
Safety switches are generally used for the compulsory switching-off of the current supply when, for example, a protective covering is removed from an apparatus or from a machine or housing doors, compartment doors, or the like are opened up.
Safety switches of this type normally have several start openings which are oriented in different directions and through which an actuating member can pass for the purpose of switching. The actuating member moves, for example, together with a door, a flap, or the like. In this case, the radius actuator is fastened to the flap, the door, the lid or the like in a defined position with respect to the flap or the axis of rotation of this part.
Radius actuators of this type are used when, with respect to the safety switch, the actuator can be arranged only on a small swivel radius on the door, the flap or the lid. The design must be such that, in the starting phase, the radius actuator has an oblique position (starting position) with respect to the safety switch so that, in the case of a small swivel radius, it can enter into the safety switch or its start position or opening without any problem. In the further course of the switch operation, for the actuating, for example, of a switch wheel of such a safety switch, can take up a switch actuating position essentially perpendicular to the element to be actuated. In this case, the spring force provides that the actuating member of the radius actuator will resume the starting position after leaving the safety switch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radius actuator of the above-mentioned type which, on the whole, consists of relatively few component parts and whose actuating member, with respect to its initial position, is relatively easily adjustable and fixable relative to the holder.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the actuating member has a shaft which projects into the holder and carries the ball on that end. The ball is fixedly clamped into a clamping part which consists of two halves connected with one another by screws and which is situated in a hollow chamber of the holder. A spring is between the clamping part and the holder in the hollow chamber. The holder is provided with two mounting bores which lead into the hollow chamber and are alignable with the screws of the clamping part.
The radius actuator according the present invention consists of an extremely small number of component parts and can nevertheless meet all initially described demands made on such a radius actuator.
For implementing the radius actuator according to the invention, only the holder, the actuating member, itself with the shaft integral to it and having the ball, as well as the clamping part and a spring are required.
The initial adjustment of the actuating member takes place after a slight loosening of the screws which connect the halves of the clamping part with one another. Wherein a radius actuator which is completely mounted per se, adjustment is possible by the mounting bores leading into the hollow chamber of the holder. After the desired initial position has been determined, the two screws are tightened so that now the actuating member forms a constructional unit with its shaft, with the ball provided on the end of the shaft and with the clamping part, which constructional unit can be swivelled within certain limits with respect to the longitudinal axis of the shaft.
A particularly advantageous embodiment of the radius actuator consists of the fact that the holder is provided with two mutually crossing guide slots for the shaft of the actuating bow.
These two guide slots significantly facilitate a precise preadjusting of the initial position of the actuating member. This constructive further development of the holder does not lead to significant additional costs.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.